Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to toy vehicles or miniature racing cars, and in particular to a miniature toy vehicle which includes a spinning flywheel for storing energy to propel the vehicle in the forward direction, the spinning flywheel resulting in a gyro action which, in coordination with the forward motion of the vehicle, renders the vehicle capable of producing stunts.
Toy vehicles or miniature racing cars are known which make use of spring-powered wind-up motors. In recent years, such racing cars have been combined with a launching platform or ramp on which the wound-up car is latched, the car being released by an unlatching mechanism to run down the ramp onto a playing surface.
In one commercially available version of a toy vehicle and launching platform assembly, the platform is strapped onto the wrist of the player and the vehicle is housed within a transparent cover hinged to the platform. In order to launch the car after it is wound up, one must first pull out a retractable ramp from the front end of the platform and then push a button which acts to release a latch that permits the cover to swing up to expose the car. But this push-button action does not free the wound-up car; for to effect release, the button must again be depressed, this action serving to displace a lug which normally retains the car on the platform.
There are several practical drawbacks in a toy vehicle and wrist-strapped launching platform assembly. The first is that it entails a relatively complicated operating procedure and in the hands of a typical pre-school child this is difficult to carry out. Even before the car is placed on the platform and latched thereon, it must be wound up; and with a tiny vehicle, it is not feasible to use a large winding key or a high capacity spring. Also, it is difficult to direct the car by orienting the wrist of the player relative to a playing surface.
Also known are toy vehicles which employ as the motor therefor an energy-storing flywheel coupled to one set of the wheels. In order to rev up the flywheel, one must hold the car and push it along the ground for a short distance to turn the wheels operatively coupled to the flywheel, this action being repeated until the flywheel has acquired sufficient momentum to drive the vehicle for a fair distance along a playing surface. In other versions of toy vehicles having a flywheel motor, the flywheel is set into motion by pulling a string or a tape having a ratchet formation. In all such versions, difficulties are experienced by pre-school children in imparting sufficient momentum to the flywheel.